bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Abraham Lewinsky
| birthplace = Kingdom of Judah (Modern Israel) | birthday = May 23 | age = 2646 | gender = Male | height = 198 cm (6'5") | weight = 100 kg (220 lbs) | blood type = AB | affiliation = Wandenreich | previous affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = | marital status = | relatives = | education = | fullbring = | shikai = | bankai = | resurrección = | amejinken = | doll = | grimoire = | reikuraddobuki = | bakkōtō = | unique ability = | other = | manga debut = | anime debut = | video game debut = | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Abraham Lewinsky (エーブラハム ルインスキー, Eeburahamu Ruinsukii) ) is an currently employed by Wandenreich—the new Quincy empire under the rule of Reinhild, the successor to , the Quincy King of old. Like his distant ancestor and father (Yhwach), Abraham was too a conqueror and prince who found his people killed and nation destroyed during the Siege of Jerusalem. Despite possessing , credited to his Quincy lineage, Abraham found that the Babylonian forces were too large, and he was defeated. Although he was not the victor his people needed, his name was not lost to the annuls of history; he is remembered for challenging an entire Babylonian army alone for three days and three nights before finally collapsing and falling to their might. In modern Israel, tales of his story inspired thousands of men and women. While believed to have died, Abraham, having been made immortal through a complex Quincy ritual that he came to unearth by reading his father's documents, survived the endeavor but fell into a deep hibernation to recover. For nearly a millennia he remained unconscious in the depths of an old cavern that had been carved during his battle against the Babylonians. Yhwach, during his travels across the world to recruit Quincy for his creed, came upon Abraham and woke him from his slumber. Promising him power to reconquer his nation, in exchange for his service in taking over Soul Society, Yhwach bestowed him a Schrift and accepted him into his ranks as a Sternritter. He was among the first Quincy to battle against Soul Society during their war a thousand years ago, and when they lost he was forced to retreat into the to avoid his death. Biding his time, he waited for Yhwach’s awakening, and participated in the second war against Soul Society. However, during the war he was left on the brink of death after encountering . Surviving only because of Reinhild's interference, Abraham was taken following their defeat into Hueco Mundo to recover. When Reinhild was named their new empress, Abraham swore his loyalty and has dedicated the remainder of his life to serving his empress under her banner. He serves his organization loyally, carrying the epithet "M"''—"The Morph'''. Appearance To the modern world, there is no other similar to Abraham in regards of appearance; his family's genes have been wiped from the world nearly two millennium ago and he bears no heirs to his name. Yet, when one glances upon his frame, there is no doubt that he is of an ancient nobility. Seasoned veterans of war, coupled with incredibly resilient and dominate genes, the Lewinsky Family were simply intimidating. Having a muscular build rivaling an Olympic gorilla, and skin as tough as steel itself, they were generally incredibly rough, and masculine looking, sending chills into their citizens whenever in their immediate presence. It was through fear that they manipulated the world, and because Abraham was unfortunately born from this same lineage, he inherited this boot-shaking phenotype. Though most stereotype those of Hebrew descent as scrawny, short, pale, feminine, and just genuinely unimpressive, Abraham is comparatively the exact opposite. He is a tall man, with a muscular build that does not contrast his immense size. Abraham, even to this day, does not have much trouble scaring away his enemies who face him. When in his presence, they are engulfed in the shadow man so large that he radiates in an immense power that they know they are unable to match, and when they look into his hazel eyes they see a coldness imbued in them. Contrastingly, however, there lies a chiseled smirk that displays confidence, yet a glint of humility. He possesses a full face that helps to eternalize to his youth, yet simultaneously he has bold, and sharp features that captures the essence of a mature, older man; Abraham, compared to Humans, appears to only be in his mid twenties or early thirties despite being almost a millennia. Personality Either through some heavenly intervention, or by the virtues and lessons taught to him during his time as an Hebrew operative, Abraham is a warrior. He is a man who seeks physical activity and hates stagnancy, though, even more, Abraham despises when the things he tries to influence (tools, the earth, people, etc.,) do not conform in the specific behavior that he wants it to. For Abraham, conforming into a role is what he has been taught and is nothing less than natural for him; he enjoys, if not requires, controlled action and believes that every natural occurrence in the world is a controlled action by some superior being whether it be a King, Queen, etc. As a result, Abraham does not fear death. In fact, he is willing to die for his cause should the occurrence come around. He identifies with strife, conflict, and challenge, and only by overcoming them does he derive true enjoyment. Death is a challenge, and by overcoming that through battle, Abraham “toughens” himself. He prides himself on the hardships he can endures and the amount of punishment he can take. Thus, he is often among the first to directly involve himself in any affairs that yield extraordinary results, but accompany high risk. Yet, because it is a natural process of thought, Abraham finds it difficult to believe that others would do not find enjoyment in proving self-worth or facing danger and instead believes it to be a sign of weaknesses. Consequently, he has very little sympathy for the common notion of a “weakling” or “wimp” who he identifies as anyone incapable of facing the level of hardships he has endured, or anyone incapable of dishing out the level of suffering he has endured. As a result, he takes upon what he believes to be a nurturer role and deals out the “tough love” that he has convinced himself will only benefit others. Because of it, Abraham is blunt in his words, aggressive with his actions and pushy with his thoughts. He spares no slack when disciplining his warriors, training his pupils, or dealing with his prisoners. Strictly put, Abraham is a brutal individual. To most, he is not a nurturer but more of a bully than all despite his generally good intentions. Perhaps the only individual that he spares his brutality towards is his King. Abraham, being a warrior, has a natural goal of submission and order. To discipline the world, one must discipline their self and thus he holds an unrestrained loyalty towards those he obeys. Because of his apathetic nature, Abraham cherishes lives, other than a few, very loosely. Only those that are essential to his ambitions are in his immediate concern. As a result, he is truly very cold and pitiless. As a result, Abraham is normally calm and collected, caring very little about what others say or about others generally. His apathetic attitude allows him to suppress his emotions, for they are nearly nonexistent, quite easily. Even when directly insulted, he is never angered. When someone close to him dies, he doesn't feel sadness. When the situation becomes very tense and inconvenient, he does not get stressed. Without the interference of emotions, Abraham is virtually able to hide his true nature and carry out his Wandenreich's missions effectively. However, while Abraham is apathetic, all of his emotional knowledge comes from interactions. Though he doesn't feel them as much, or because this trait suppresses them some, he can easily judge others and comprehend their emotional status. The principle of duty, honor, respect and dedication are some of the most important things to him as a person. He is unwavering in this pursuit of emotional expression of his nature. Like tempered steel, he stands resilient to most temptations of the world that would cause him to abandon his goal; he stands against the elements of the world without yielding to the power of nature as not even mother nature itself can call upon his submission. Thus, Abraham only takes orders from a select few individuals, and those individuals are those who have truly proven themselves to the warrior either through combat, or other acts of honor, dedication, perseverance, just to name a few. However, to those individuals who have proven themselves to Abraham, he has promised to lay down his life and personal freedom to preserve them. Unafraid of death or the gods of the world (nature), it is without that Abraham is not a very spiritual person. Being more physically affiliated with oneself than spiritual, Abraham truly enjoys the physical wonders of life: food, sports, challenges, and sex. He has an enormous appetite for foods of all kind and scarcely discriminates against them. Only through his extreme physical activity (Training, swordfighting, etc.,) does his prevent his gluttony from displaying itself physically. Whereas those who love their food gorge it down ferociously, Abraham’s love prevents him from doing so. He eats at a pace that allows him to savor the taste of his delicacies. Accompanying this, should he be in the middle of a meal and an event occurs, Abraham will finish his meal before attending to any concerns. The only other thing in this world that draws a similar love from Abraham are instances of sexual relationships. To Abraham, he views acts of consummation as a parallel to his goals in the world: to achieve climax and a relaxation of tension/a subduing. Thus, Abraham views it as a goal of conquest and domination when he participates. However, because it is almost a physical manifestation of his goals, Abraham does not simply participate in the naughty game of conquest with anyone, but only by people who deem worthy himself. The concept of love, because the idea itself is almost entirely physical, is not an emotional attachment, but a physical one. Should the recipient of his “love” be incapable of providing the rigors and challenges in the bedroom that Abraham believes to be exacting then the possibility of the relationship lasting falters. For this, he has been in many relationships, but many collapse after the first battle. As a result, Abraham is considered a pervert, doing almost anything to get what he wants; the booty. Because of how lustful he is, Abraham rarely ever discriminates between man and woman, thus both genders are within his sexual grasp. Regardless of woman and man, Abraham will approach them with the same intent to get the bounty that he's awaiting. However, realizing that a rude, ugly man never gets the bounty, Abraham has developed traits that will better help him acquire the treat that he so desires. Charisma, a big trait for sociable people to have, Abraham must be charismatic to be likable; having a compelling attraction that everyone is seemingly drawn to. Being charismatic is no easy task, for it requires specific traits that allow one to do so. For hundreds of years, people have made use of these traits to appear charismatic, even if it meant acting. Because these traits are the success to being charismatic, Abraham does them consistently. Because Abraham is confident, however he often mask the extremity of his arrogance just a bit to make himself likable, he radiates an aura of power which charms anyone seeking someone of a higher stature. Being confident allows Abraham to speak openly in one to one, or one to hundred group settings without being rattled and this powerful sense of positivity often spreads to others, boosting their own confidence as well. Optimism is another aspect of charisma, or rather appearing optimistic is very important to relate to other. By trying to understand and see the best in others' ideas and plans, always remaining very cheerful and "bubbly". He rarely ever give up hope in situations, remaining hopeful that everything will play out accordingly. As a Quincy, and thereby naturally confidence, Abraham's pride adds on to this. His arrogance makes him unflappable and calm in all situations, as he believes he can handle most situations without much effort thus worries little. Such positivity and optimism often serve as a weapon for Abraham to use to get others to enjoy his presence. Another part of being charismatic is being witty, capable of coming up with jokes that will make people laugh without trying too hard. Abraham employs his witty humor by using multiple strategies. The first is laughing at himself. By poking himself, people often realize how self assertive and comfortable he is with himself and will generally be more comfortable around him. The second strategy is being capable of joking with a large variety of people. Depending on the personality of the group, Abraham often changes the content and offensive nature of his jokes accordingly. Because most younger people often display more offense attitudes, to the ignorance that they have because of the lack of experience, Abraham will use more offensive jokes within that group setting. However, with older people, he uses less offensive jokes and ensuring that they generate a small, but genuine chuckle from his audience. The third and final strategy Abraham employs is timing. Because different times calls for different levels of seriousness, Abraham very rarely continuously tell jokes, instead waiting for the perfect time to employ them. Naturally adept at this because of his noble nature, but with even more practice due to his lustful disposition, Abraham is an emotional player. By employing different tactics, he can appear charismatic, rude, or even crazy. However, these tactics are not the only things that he uses. As a warrior, especially one who had undergone the training, he is capable of restraining and accessing his emotions with relative ease. He can appear happy, sad, frustrated, or even nervous; he uses physical motions to convincingly make this flawless. Often enough, he uses his emotions to enhance his charm. In a situations where someone has passed, even if Abraham doesn't know the person, he can make himself appear saddened, convincing others that he has a heart of gold even though he most likely didn't care. In situations where someone has received an award or good news, Abraham can suddenly become very excited. By changing his emotions at any given situation, using physical movements and diction to make his acting flawless, he can easily relate to others through some sort of empathetic relationship. The last and most important trait that makes up Abraham's charismatic disposition is that he is very engaged with others. He proves that he is very interesting, fabricating stories or telling true ones that is concisely and articulated communicated that makes the story easy to follow without much trouble. Once again using bodily motions, he uses tons of eye contact and even small gestures to help assist with his speech and to help articulate the message properly. However, while proving to being interesting, Abraham acts as if he is very interested. Due to his photographic memory, he remembers anything he sees or hears and can instantly draw it from the depths of his brain. Able to recall details, he can ask insightful questions at later times and coordinate events that relate to someone's particular interest since he can recall whatever they say, gaining respect and admiration from that specific person. Serving as a nurturer in some instances, thereby making him a leader in some regard, Abraham, unlike most warriors, is a skilled communicator. Whereas most are unable to lead through their words and inspire people around them, and instead prove their worth with their actions, Abraham is able to do both, yet it is without doubt that he is better at proving himself physically than verbally. Though, he does not disrespect those who talk; he admires them and their ability should it be greater than his own. Simultaneously, he does not devote himself solely to the words of an articulate man. He demands a walk to fortify the talk of another individual. In response, Abraham is a man of his word. If he speaks that he will do it, then he simply will. However, because it is a natural occurrence to him, he does not understand when others do not do the same causing him to become emotionally involved when promises are broken and intolerant of liars. During conversations, he observes carefully to pick out small holes in stories and tales to identify liars so that he may discipline accordingly. Indirectly, Abraham appears to others as an attentive listener causing many that speak with him about their issues, and—his competitive nature causes him to think that solving their problems is a challenge—Abraham dedicates his time discerning solutions to their conflicts. In another act of challenging himself, Abraham is an explorer by nature. He derives entertainment in discerning the unknown and inspecting the world viewing it as a challenge from the world itself onto him. He has an extreme thirst for adventure that ultimately dissuades him from taking shortcuts as he appreciates the journey more than the destination. Though, Abraham is no stranger to caution; he was the leader of several warriors whom he knew did not have the same abilities as his own. While he will carelessly risk his own life, the amount of respect that he has for others is not as low to voluntarily risk theirs in addition. Thus, while he enjoys choosing the more arduous task, Abraham does not go to an extreme that he knows his allies are unable to survive. History Equipment Powers and Abilities Quotes Trivia *His quote is an Edward Kenway quote from Assassin's Creed. *His picture source is Ezio from Assassin's Creed.